


Sleepless night

by Teamata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Call, Yusaku-chan can't sleep again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamata/pseuds/Teamata
Summary: Yusaku-chan can't sleep again, but it is different this time around. Kusanagi-san is not there for him and the one option available is his boyfriend.





	Sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't sleep. Please excuse any bad Grammar you found as this is my first time writing fictions in English as well X___X;;

Loneliness is what he's used to, at least before Revolver became part of his life. Yusaku Fujiki has been staring at his plain blank wall for couple of hours.  
He couldn't sleeep, and he wonders why.  
It's not nightmare .. it's different, inside his chest it feels strange. Unlike last time where he feels something bad is going to happen in LINK-VRAINS. This is nothing related to that and he doesn't understand this feeling at all.

He gets up, open his closet which doesn't contain much variety of clothes. When he is about to pick his usual uniform he comes to realizes that Kusanagi-san won't be at his food truck tonight.

'I'll be visiting Jin at his hospital tonight' is what Kusanagi-san told him, at least that's what he recalled. Yusaku lets out a sigh. If he can't sleep at all then he will not bother with it. It better to stays up the whole night then.

That's what Yusaku thinks before his eyes catch the phone. 

They are one weird couple and Yusaku knows that, beside staring contest they barely even talk to each other. It's not Revolver fault too, Yusaku was rejecting him... to not come closer to his comfortable zone.  
Finally, after a long thought he decides to pick his phone up.

He hesitates for a second.. it's already 2 AM. The last thing he wants to see is Revolver scolding for unintentionally wake him up. Plus, he never calls Revolver before. Why now all of the sudden?  
So, because of that Yusaku puts his phone back down, dig his face in the pillow, try to force himself to sleep. Then an unexpected event happens.

He heard a buzz, it's his phone; no question asked. He rushes to it but all he sees is disappointment. Nothing but a notification of an upcoming event in LINK-VRAINS. Is this a bad joke or something? He frowns. 

Why did he feel betray? What do you expect Yusaku? Revolver probably won't call you out of no where.

He sighs again. If Kusanagi-san knows this he probably laughs along with AI, even worse they could keep bringing it up for weeks, it was Yusaku who keeps the distance after all. Funny enough, now he needs Revolver more than anything else. He wants someone to hold him, badly. He needs comfort, he needs Revolver's voice, he misses those damn sweet words and awkward flirts that Revolver always give him. 

He needs Revolver, that's the absolute truth.

Yusaku was too deep down in his mind, it was so tense that he accidentally presses the 'call' button.

SHIT.

"Yusaku?" The boy on the other side accepted his call, his voice doesn't looks like someone that was sleeping. Revolver's still awake?

"I can't sleep" Yusaku says in his ordinary monotone voice, but deep down Revolver knows that something is wrong.This is the first time Yusaku called him. Normally it would be Revolver that make the call although it only lasts for 2-3 minutes. 

"Does something trouble you ? Did you take your medicine yet?" Revolver asks softly.

Yusaku hears the sound of Revolver's laptop turns off, Revolver was working and Yusaku interrupted him. It makes him feels even worse.

"It's not that..." Yusaku replies, there's sad look on his face, luckily Revolver won't be able see it.

"I just.." Yusaku continues. 

"Want to hear my voice isn't it?" But Revolver sees through him completely. Strangely enough, Yusaku feels relief. He does love part of Revolver where he doesn't need to explain but Revolver knows exactly what he wants. Most of the time it backfires but whatever. He doesn't care about it right now.

"Yeah.. can we stay like this.. for the whole night? Or until I fall asleep, if not it's fine" He never think such words, such request would come out of his mouth. His voices was shaking. The loneliness is breaking him apart.

"I can even go to your place right now if you want to" Revolver smirks while escort himself to his own bed. 

"NO" Yusaku responds in an instant. It was automatic, not a second thought needed. 

Ouch.

That was probably the most passionate denial Revolver have ever heard, jesus.

"I was joking, although that hurts a bit" Revolver adds. 

"Don't say anything, just ... be here. That's enough" soft, pink color appears on Yusaku cheeks. He mumbles 'you bastard' and that makes Revolver chuckles. Revolver adore this side of Yusaku, when they are alone together the boy often shows his cuteness, a little bit childish and he's glad he's the only one to see it.

"Fine, I'll be with you until you fall asleep"

"Promise?" Yusaku further asks for confirmation.

"I promise, I'll be with you and nothing can hurt you" After hearing this, Yusaku couldn't help but feels safe again. The warmth and sincerity in Revolver's voice coming from the other side of the phone, these are what Yusaku needs. 

"Good night Revolver" 

"Good night Yusaku" It doesn't take that long, actually Yusaku fall asleep immediate right after he finished his sentence. The stable pace of breathing is sign to confirm that. Revolver cracks a smile, he leaves the call up until morning as he goes to sleep as well.

Looks like their relationship grows a little bit, even it increases like a floating point number; 0.0000000000001.It definitely grows.


End file.
